


Strife

by Burntblackfeathers



Series: Writing Games [21]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntblackfeathers/pseuds/Burntblackfeathers
Summary: “It’s always been you.”  (21 minutes)
Series: Writing Games [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326800
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Strife

Enjolras groaned into his hands, letting his phone drop to the floor where it narrowly avoided hitting Courfeyrac as he lay sprawled on their carpet. He yelped a little, and sent a thoroughly unimpressed look Enjolras’ way. Enjolras, for the record, did not see this look. He was far too preoccupied with his self pity.

Eventually, Courf’s desire to know things outweighed his desire to be petty and he sat cross legged in front of his friend, prying the hands away from Enjolras’ face.

“Is something the matter?” He began.

Enjolras stared at him and then picked up the phone, pressing it into Courf’s hand.

He took a moment to read it, “Uh but Enj-”

“Yes.”

“You don’t have a-”

“I knoooooowwwwww,” He replied, groaning again. “But try telling that to my parents.”

“So what? They want you to bring someone to a party?” Courfeyrac said, “Just take a friend.”

Enjolras straightened up. “You think?”

Courfeyrac laughed, “For someone so smart, Enj, you can be so thick.”  
And then a moment later, “Thicc, my apologies.”

Enjolras couldn’t even glare, he was almost bouncing. “This is great, Courf! The party was already going to be hell, full of my parents’ stuffy friends. But with one of you guys, it could actually be fun.”

Courfeyrac settled back on his hands, “So who’re you going to take?” He waggled his eyebrows, “Who will be your date?”

Enjolras paused. “I suppose it can’t be you or Ferre.” He said reluctantly, “My parents know you, and that would just be too difficult to explain.”

“So then Bahorel can’t either,” Courf said, “His folks might actually be there. Although knowing him, he’d do it anyway.”

Enjolras hummed, “I don’t want to cause him extra strife with them though.” He said, waving his hand.

Courfeyrac’s eyes glinted. “Do you want to cause strife with _your_ parents?” He said.

Enjolras raised his brow.

“Take someone that your parents would hate,” he continued, “Someone who would love to be hated by your parents. Someone like-”

“Grantaire.” Enjolras finished, mind racing. 

Courfeyrac clasped his hands together gleefully. 

In an apartment on the other side of town, Grantaire’s phone lit up.

**Enjolras: Hey, wanna be my boyfriend for a night?**

Grantaire short circuited.


End file.
